


Take the Pain, Ignite It

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, idek bro, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh have too much loud sex, and Mark decides to pull a prank to stop them. Tyler hates Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Pain, Ignite It

**Author's Note:**

> thank u anon, for prompting this beautiful, beautiful thing.
> 
> also ive been writing fanfic for, what, 2 years?? and im still??? so shit at summaries??? heck it

Mark C. Eshleman was an asshole. A huge, terrible, asshole, and Tyler Joseph was not his friend any more. It was true that Mark had told Tyler to stop having loud sex with Josh when he was in the room next door, able to hear them, and unable to sleep. Yes, he had warned Tyler he wouldn’t let them stop him getting a full night’s sleep, but Tyler didn’t expect this.

Once again, Tyler and Josh were making out in the hotel room they were sharing. Josh’s hands were up Tyler shirt, and he was already beginning to moan. Tyler was _loud_ in bed, and no one could stop that. Unless, of course, Josh wanted to gag him, but that was another subject altogether.

Tyler half expected Mark to shout at them to shut up, but he stopped caring or thinking about it as Josh’s hand slid down the back off his pants. Grinding against Tyler, Josh whispered into his ear, “Clothes, off.”

He obeyed quickly, taking everything off as Josh stared, remaining clothed. The lube was still in their bag, and Josh fished around to get it out as Tyler moved to the bed, waiting impatiently. He was desperate, as always, wanting Josh’s fingers inside him _now_ , or five minutes ago, maybe. Knowing this, Josh made sure to take his time. Tyler knew that he wanted to be inside Tyler just as much as Tyler wanted that to happen, but he was a tease, and loved having this dominance over Tyler.

Josh was finally walking towards Tyler, lube in his hands. He pushed at Tyler’s chest, so he was lying on his back. Josh pressed soft kisses to Tyler’s shoulders as he squeezed lube onto fingers. With little preamble, Josh pushed one finger inside of Tyler. For a second, Tyler moaned, but then his _ass_ was _burning_.

“Oh, _frick_ , Josh, get your hands out of my ass, oh, heck,” Tyler said, shoving at Josh’s shoulders lightly.

Confused, Josh pulled away. “Ty? You okay?”

Tyler could only imagine his expression. One of disgust, discomfort, and mild pain. “That wasn’t lube Josh,” Tyler said.

Josh picked the bottle back up, making sure it was lube. The bottle said it was lube, but he brought it closer to his face, sniffing it. “Ty, I think I just put hand sanitiser in your ass,” he said, apologetic. “It says it’s lube but it’s filled with hand sanitiser?”

Tyler’s confusion was short lived. “ _Mark_. I hate Mark!”

If anything, Tyler was just going to make sure he moaned louder next time he and Josh had sex.

**Author's Note:**

> i kno what ur thinking, and, yes, i am willing to sell the rights to u so u can make this into a movie. feel free to ask for more details.


End file.
